Russian Roulette (SYOC Open!)
by HighlightMyHeart
Summary: Years after the defeat of Asura, the world is left in utter chaos with Death the Kid taking over his father's position. Meisters and weapons alike are viewed as horrible creatures by the humans and soon forced into the shadows, along with something bubbling below the surface, Death City is slowly crumbling around his feet. SYOC OPEN. Story adopted from EmpressLotus.
1. Intro and SYOC Open

_It's a game you can't control._

Years after the defeat of Asura, the world is left in utter chaos with Death the Kid taking over his father's position. Meisters and weapons alike are viewed as horrible creatures by the humans and soon forced into the shadows, along with something bubbling below the surface, Death City is slowly crumbling around his feet. With the new rise of a dark evil and the teens at stake, he only has one choice left.

( _Story adopted from EmpressLotus!_)

 _An SYOC story, open for submissions._

 ** _5/21 UPDATE: Thanks to all of your sweet reviews, I'm rebooting this fic! Thank you all for being so understanding of my family issues and helping me to get through the passing of my father. Thank you guys so so much. I really want to continue this story for you all so here it is. I will be refreshing both the intro and chapter one, so the new versions should be posted soon. Thanks again and anyone is welcome to apply! All character spots are reopened! If you were accepted previously, then shoot me a PM and I'll save your spot. Much love!_**

* * *

Hey there, my fellow Soul eater fans!

This story is open for OCs, so submit, submit, submit! Anything goes! I can't wait to see the rest that you all send in. I'm looking forward to starting this story with your characters! Let me know if you have questions, just shoot a PM my way. Hit me up fam...

Thanks for reading!

* * *

Things you need to know -

The timeframe will take place several years into the future with Death the Kid and other characters from his generation as adults. The story will mainly revolve around Ocs and a few other canon characters. Please don't get upset if you see something not happening exactly the same way because this is a work of fiction and I will be adapting and editing the universe as I see fit. You'll notice a lot of new changes and adaptions, though the general scheme will remain the same.

I'm not looking for copies of the original characters or a bunch of canon character children. Please come up with whatever kind of OC you'd like. I am looking for a minimum of 4 meisters and 4 weapons, but I may accept more than that. You can submit more than one character but keep in mind that I might not accept all of your OCs.

You can submit a witch or dark character, but I'm not really looking for many of those so please don't overwhelm that idea.

The students of main focus will be your ocs who are bumped up from NOT to EAT due to the decreasing numbers of students in attendance and the increasing death rate of EAT students in the last year or so.

 _RULES AND FORM AT THE BOTTOM OF THE CHAPTER AND ON MY PROFILE._

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, but if I did, you guys would be the first to know. ;D

Rating/Warnings: Language, mentions of death, angst, destruction, canon violence, adult themes, and gore.

* * *

 _Intro_ -

 _Boy Meets Evil._

A dark figure sat alone in a single chair in the center of a transparent platform, hauled up in the deafening silence that was now his "office" of sorts. His mind swirled with looming thoughts that weighed him down. How could he be chosen for this position? How could he, out of all people be the one to take this over? He had no clue what he was even doing here.

It had been years since he first stepped foot in this very space, back when he was just a haphazard and misguided teen with a flair for getting himself into all kinds of trouble with his twin weapon partners and equally rambunctious friends. Back then, all those years ago, he was all but mesmerized by the sheer power and beauty this room held. The title that came with the beholder. Now, he was anything but interested in going anywhere near here. Death Weapon Meister Academy had changed, way more than he'd like to admit, though even his silence on the matter was evident to everyone who even glanced at the once perfect place. It lacked something-something that he himself could never get back. Maybe it was his father who once held the respected and utterly noble title or even the lost souls that once inhabited this facility. He wasn't even sure himself of what that thing was, but something important was missing, and that was the truth of the matter.

Though his eyes were hidden behind a familiar black and white mask, he could clearly see the darkness and destruction that devastated his world- his people, as his eyes traced every movement made on the screen that he dubbed the "window to the soul." This once beautiful and lavish sanctuary that he called home was crumbling to pieces around his feet, and he felt like the cause of it all as he had no choice but to sit back numbly and watch the world burn.

Calloused hands from years of hardships reached up and grip the edges of the tough material, and with nimble fingers, removed the offending shield from his face. Cold and tired auburn orbs blinked from the change in focus, as his worn down expression graced the empty room around him.

Death the Kid- No, Lord Death, stared emotionlessly down at the mask in his hands, thumbing over the material with thought. This mask symbolized more than he could ever fathom, this mask was his whole world now. This mask meant that he was now in charge in more ways than one and had to hold the utmost of responsibilities on his shoulders without bowing down and giving in. It meant that he had to do something, anything to help. It also meant that the blame for the terrible state of his world fell onto him and him alone.

He couldn't let things continue to go on like this or everyone in this world would meet a bitter end. He had to save these teens under his care and the fate of humankind. But so much was happening at once- too much was going on for him to control. It was way out of hand and had been that way for a while, and it was only getting worse day by day.

 _Collateral damage, right?_

A bitter chuckle bubbled up inside of his chest and escaped from his dry throat to fall from his lips and echo around him. That's what they were calling it right? The deaths of thousands, the kidnappings of his meisters and weapons, everything was labeled as collateral damage because the humans were too afraid even to bother to help. They turned their heads in the opposite directions with their pact to look the other way and ignore the obvious. They didn't care what happened to the good people as long as they were safe and Lord Death tiptoed around their world. He had to force his students into hiding just to keep them safe from what were the gentlest of all creatures that now had reared their heads to show ugly and horrid souls. The gentle creatures - humans - weren't gentle at all. They were the real monsters that were forcing everything to slowly get worse.

He had to control something. He had to do things one step at a time; there wasn't any other way. Kid had to do something now.

* * *

Rules

1\. Submit your OC through PM only. I'll skip over all OCs submitted through review. Your PM title should be, "OC Name, Meister or Weapon, and affiliation (Good, evil, neutral, etc.)" This goes for any OC you submit. If you submit two characters, then send them each on their own PM. So, for example (Jane Doe, Weapon, Good). If you're submitting a side character or villain, then please put "OC Name, Affiliation."

2\. Please follow the story so you can keep up with updates.

3\. Active readers only! So try to keep up with chapters and review at least every few updates.

4\. No Gary Stus or Mary Sues. Understand that everyone has faults, so that includes your OC. If your OC's persona is "perfect," I can understand that, however, give them some faults for development.

5\. You can submit multiple OCs but understand that I might not accept all of your characters.

6\. You can't reserve a spot for your OC. However, this isn't first come first serve. Everyone has a fair chance of getting accepted.

7\. No OP characters, give them weaknesses and make them realistic. I don't want you to tell me your characters is a witch, kishin, meister who can also turn into a weapon and is related to death the kid. Don't go overboard here. Don't tell me your character has a ton of "special abilities" such as summoning powers, as well as superhero like abilities/powers. This is not a superhero fic or even a superhero universe so please don't send in a character that can summon gods and goddesses and use rare fire bending techniques, etc. So yes, I'll be completely skipping over ocs like this. Of course, the exception to some of this would be Witches and kishin, but don't go overboard with them either. I'll be a little lenient in this section because this is the Soul Eater universe, but keep in mind that every character has weaknesses.

* * *

Meister/Weapon Form

Name:

Nickname or Alias:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Age (13-19):

Weapon/Meister:

Ethnicity/Nationality:

Affiliation: (Good, bad, neutral, etc.)

Hometown:

Appearance (eye color, hair color, style, weight, height, skin, face shape, body type, etc.):

Markings (piercings, tattoos, scars, birthmarks):

Clothing Style (Include casual, training, formal, sleepwear, etc. You can list concrete outfits, or include more than one.):

Personality (Be descriptive here. I would like more than just a few sentences):

Weapon type & appearance (For weapon OCs only! Please include a weapon link with spaces):

Soul appearance (color, facial features, etc.):

Meister fighting style/techniques (Are they long distance? Know any hand to hand or possibly martial arts? Do they rely heavily on their weapon? Any form of combat training?):

Strengths: (A minimum of three)

Weaknesses: (a minimum of three)

Fears: (a minimum of 1)

Likes: (a minimum of 3)

Dislikes: (a minimum of three)

Hobbies or habits: (minimum of 1)

Family (I need a brief explanation of important family members and their closeness with your oc):

Backstory (Anything and everything that has happened to your OC through their life.):

Place of residence (Where does your OC live? An apartment, house, dorm, etc) and a brief description:

Who would be their friend?:

Who would be their enemy?:

Love interest: (Yes? no? What is their ideal type?):

Partner (What type of weapon/meister would work best with your oc? Any preferences, or possibly pet-peeves?):

Have you ever partaken in wrong-doings purposely?:

Would you ever consider switching sides?:

How do you feel about switching from NOT class to EAT?:

Are you worried about the current state of the world and your position as a meister/weapon?:

What are their long term or short term goals?

Quotes:

Story ideas (can be overall or just for your oc):

Extra:


	2. Character List (adding Ocs! syoc open!)

_Hello again babes! I'm very excited to get this started but I'll keep this SYOC Open for a while so everyone will have a chance to submit a character if they would like to._

 _Remember , I'm not looking for OP OCs or copies of canon characters. Please read the rules before submitting, I will be able to tell if you skipped them. And PMs only for forms, do not put your character info in a review. Thank you._

 _This story is open for OCs, so submit, submit, submit! Anything goes! I can't wait to see the rest that you all send in. I'm looking forward to starting this story with your characters! Let me know if you have questions, just shoot a PM my way. Hit me up fam..._

 _Thanks for reading!_

* * *

 **Character Spots:**

 ** _Meisters-_**

Nikinè Hakiama - 17 years old - Male

 **Female/Male Meister available**

 **Female/Male Meister available**

 ** _Weapons-_**

Jawean Nahum - 16 years old - Female

Lynn Cardoso - 17 years old - Female

 **Female/Male Weapon available**

 ** _Teachers-  
_**

 **Female/Male available**


	3. Ch 1 Part 1: Rising

**Hello, hello! It is I, HighlightMySoul back with an update! A very short, Part One update for you guys. The second part of this chapter will be posted soon and it'll be almost double in length, if not longer, so watch for that.**

 **So guys, literally DYING over here… I have WAY too many amazing OCs and not enough space… The struggle is so real. I'm still trying to chose OCs for this, but please feel free to submit a character if you'd like. This story is still open! I went way over my limit of four pairs hahaha and I'll probably end up with five or six. Maybe more, who knows. So keep sending! I need more male characters, especially. So send some in! Meisters and Weapons are welcome!**

 **Also, please feel free to submit some teachers too if you guys would like.**

 **This story is open for OCs, so submit, submit, submit! Anything goes! I can't wait to see the rest that you all send in. I'm looking forward to starting this story with your characters! Let me know if you have questions, just shoot a PM my way. Hit me up fam…**

 **NO MORE WITCHES OR HALF-WITCH CHARACTERS. I've been getting way too many of these so please, NO MORE. I will skip over your OC entirely if I see anything remotely related to witches.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, but if I did, you guys would be the first to know. ;D**

 **Rating/Warnings: Language, mentions of death, angst, destruction, canon violence, adult themes, and gore.**

 **Important Ages: Death The Kid/Lord Death - 29, Liz - 30, Soul - 29, Maka - 28, Black Star 28, Tsubaki - 30.**

* * *

 _Chapter One Part One_ -

 _Rising._

"Lord Death - **_sir_** -what do you suggest we do?" Her voice was soft with a slight prying edge, lilting at the end with the question lingering in the silence. The slim woman leaned back in her seat, legs crossed politely over one another, pencil-skirt minimizing her movements. Liz looked like the epitome of polished in her matching slate blue dress-suit ensemble. Her sandy blonde hair was parted down the middle, choppy strands in perfect symmetry on either side of her pretty face. It was as if she hadn't aged a day since they first became partners. Despite her age of thirty, she still looked like the blemish and wrinkle free, tall, long-legged and curvy model Kid knew her to be.

Good question, he mused, what does he suggest? What should he do? He had a list of options that could pose as solutions before this meeting proceeded, but that had gone awry, completely flitting away from his mind when the facts were presented before him. Now all he felt was constant dread.

Blue pools bathed in a storm of emotion flew to his face easily meeting his own amber orbs in quiet conversation. Amber orbs hidden behind their monochromatic mask, the front of authority and security. The shock of sky blue on him, unabashed and unafraid of his intimidation, breaking through his walls like no one else, would never cease to amaze him. He still felt the same amount of surprise every time she looked him in the face, sized him up or rose an eyebrow in an unamused fashion; she wasn't afraid of him - of Lord Death - for she was more intimidating than he could ever hope to be.

Liz was a wonder, observing him, trailing over his covered face as she bit her lip, forgetting professionalism on the back burner. She was searching him for something, for some kind of emotion that he knew he had carefully trained and placed away in the box inside of his mind. Away from prying eyes, from onlookers, but stored where she could easily access it if she wanted, for he couldn't keep her out. The blonde woman would always find a way in.

Kid could feel it, could feel her concern washing over him in waves where their souls were still linked together after all of these years, warming him from the inside out. Despite their little audience and the situation at hand, his wife was concerned about his mental health. A sickening flutter of love bubbled through him and he swallowed it down, condemning the feeling to hide until they were alone. But god, his wife was perfect.

He shot her a small look, just a little raise of an eyebrow as if she could see it through the material, but the thought was there. She could probably sense it, anyways. Liz had a way of knowing everything without exchanging words, which Kid had found out from other the years of being her partner and lover.

Liz shot him a glare right back, scoffing at his aloofness. Typical, she didn't believe him. The onyx haired man glanced away, inhaling sharply through his nose in despair.

"Are...are the other children aware of the situation?" He found himself asking aloud, calm even tone replying to the question that everyone was waiting with bated breath for an answer to. Honestly, it felt useless. Death, he really hoped with all the heart he had left that they weren't, but they had to be blind not to be aware of what was going on. Though maybe, there might be a small sliver of hope left in the world.

A snort echoed within the barren room, sharp and taunting, slicing through Kid's thoughts and the peaceful aura of the place.

"Soul, don't be so rude in the presence of Lord Death!" Liz hissed across the table at the same time Kilik muttered from his end, "Dude, probably not the time for that."

Kid turned to the occupant to his right, his ironically and quite literally, right-hand man who leaned onto the table in front of them, arms crossed over the transparent glass in a bored fashion. His sleek, midnight button-up sleeves messily pushed up to his elbows, creating creases in his shirt that Kid couldn't help but curl his lip in distaste as a pang of disgust shot through him. He pushed down the urge to chastise the other and jump across the table to smooth the fabric back down. Yeah, that idea probably wouldn't be very becoming of Lord Death, he thought. The other attendants would have a field day over Kid losing his cool again.

Kid narrowed his eyes as he took in the black skinny jeans that clung to the muscle and dips of toned legs with black dress shoes sloppily tied. Soul's light hair ruffled with a black headband carelessly tied around his head as if he had literally just rolled out of bed, which Kid wouldn't be surprised if he did in fact, just do that before coming here. All in all, Kid was honestly shocked to see Soul's outfit actually matched for once. He'd look over his evident sloppiness for now though, in favor of the other who seemed to have TRIED to put in effort for the second time in his life since his wedding three years ago to Maka. Bless Soul; he had actually cared to listen to Kid's requests to look decent today.

White fringe fell into a fierce crimson gaze, as the other looked up from underneath his light lashes with an incredulous frown.

"Are you kidding? I think they've got the hint already, Kid. When classmates start to go missing and fail to show up again to class or answer their friend's texts and calls, people start to wonder. I think they know what's up. They can't be that stupid," Soul snapped, watching the still facade of the cloak covered man.

Damn it; Kid hates to admit, even to himself, that Soul might be right. The Death Scythe had a valid point. Whether he liked it or not, DWMA students weren't that dense. When students went missing, they were bound to notice. The gaps in the rosters, the vacant seats kept piling up, especially in the EAT curriculum. They were just gone - up and vanished without a trace. And Kid was pissed. He sighed audibly, shifting to yank the mask from his face, dropping it on the table with a clank, exposing his pale frustrated face.

"Fine, you have a point, Soul. The children aren't idiots, but that doesn't mean I want to expose them to harshness anymore than they already have been. But we have to do something about the missing students," Kid paused, turning in his seat to look at a pink haired meister from across the table, "Kim, what is the stats on NOT classes?"

Bubblegum pink pixie cut bobbed with the quick shifting of her head, green eyes widening in surprise as the witch realized the attention of the room was now on her.

"Oh, um, yes-ss, sir! Give me just a second, please," She stammered, voice high with nerves from the seat between Kilik and Kim's darker haired weapon, Jacqueline.

A clear nameplate glinted in the fluorescent lighting from above, labeled ' _Instructor and Student Director: Kimial Diehl_ ,' in glossy font in front of her place setting. The tall brunette woman gave her a swift nod of reassurance while Kilik shot a thumbs up in the pinkette's direction.

With a small, determined smile, the petite woman flipped open a large blue binder on the glass in front of her, displaying numerous stats, figures, and bar graphs. Soul rolled his eyes, letting out a loud huff at the possibility of sitting through the inevitable lecture to come as Kid visibly perked up, smile rising to his face at the sight of color-coded pie-charts.

 _God, this can't be good if Kid is smiling_ , all of the occupants of the room thought simultaneously.

Kim cleared her throat before speaking, "NOT attendance stats were pretty high just this last semester before break, much higher than EAT attendance that has dropped more than fifty percent in over the last year. Although attendance and enrollment have substantially dropped in both classes in the last two years. We're losing new students pretty fast as well as returning students. I think everyone is too scared to come back or enroll due to rumors and the resent human revolts…" Her voice trailed off to a whisper, averting her gaze to the tabletop, shrinking down into herself as Kid clenched his jaw.

Jacqueline immediately, without a seconds delay, gripped the smaller woman's hand in a gentle grasp. The witch was self-conscious, had always been and Jacqueline could see the pressure building behind her eyes, could physically see her shaking shoulders at the unspoken insinuations, cowering at the thought of a darkness she herself had only heard of. The brunette knew that Kim was blaming herself, knew that she was thinking Kid was finding some way to put this on her.

Right now, her meister needed her. Jacqueline didn't need to see the petite witch to know that. She could feel the anxious rumbling in her soul resonance. If she concentrated hard enough, she knew that she'd hear Kim's haunting negative thoughts. Dark brown eyes shifted down to her in worry as Kim quickly leaned into her weapon's body heat for comfort, noticeably relaxing with the other's presence.

His throat felt raw and constricted like he had swallowed a whole kitchen full of knives. He didn't think he would be able to even breathe, let alone talk again. Even the thought hurt.

This was his fault; he was the reason they were scared. He had failed them, failed Death City and DWMA. He had failed the children that looked up to him, the ones who put their lives in his hands for protection and where were they now? Only kishins knew.

"Thank you, Kim," Kid sighed, straining to give the witch a smile that turned out as more of a grimace than anything else. "I guess I need to make a call then. Well, the only logical thing to do is fill the EAT students spots for now. We don't have nearly enough to complete missions, let alone teach, so the only choice we really have is to bring them a step up. All in favor?"

"Are you sure it wouldn't be dangerous to bring up a bunch of inexperienced NOT students to EAT class? Ones that aren't even paired?" Liz asked, raising an eyebrow in astonishment at his suggestion.

Kid nodded, what other choice did they have? They had to do something. He knew this was albeit, out of the ordinary and probably a risky venture. Who knew if these unexperienced meisters and weapons could even form a bond with another student and successfully take on missions, but they would have to try.

"I don't think we really have another choice, Liz. This is as good of an idea as any. We can always pair them up after they've started learning some of the basics. We have to have more students in EAT. At this rate, we'll run out of housing for NOT students."

"Yeah, I have to agree with Kid on this one. We don't really have a lot of options here at the moment," Soul surprisingly chimed in, the words slow and lazy but determined, nonetheless, "They'll learn just like we did. Just give the kids a chance to prove themselves,"

A long drawn out sigh left Liz's full lips, her brow crinkling in unease. She hesitated for a moment before giving a small, "Alright, I guess. Your call, Lord Death," before leaning back in her chair.

Kid sat up quickly in his seat, authority filling his voice as it rang over the room as his attention fell on the pink haired witch, "Kim, start working on a list of NOT student records to go through on my desk by next Tuesday."

"Right!" She nervously chirped, voice quivering slightly, only relaxing when Kid continued, eyes falling on the tanned male across the room and letting Kim out of his sight.

"Kilik, you focus on the assignment I gave to you last time, you know the one. Report to me as soon as you have the information." They made eye contact for a split second, Kilik's glasses glinting in the light as he smirked back in return. Silent conversation passed between the two with ease, successful reassuring Kid's nerves.

"You got it, boss" He saluted.

"Jacqueline, please get on with the hiring process we discussed earlier before the meeting." Kid spoke, gaze finding the brunette who quickly nodded with a short, "Yes sir."

"Everyone else," Kid paused, shifting around the room to make split-second eye contact with everyone before continuing, "You all know what to do. NOT's moving up. Double down the security, run through the list of duties I have assigned and check in with me as soon as possible. This year will be different. We'll make my father proud and protect these students. Death city is counting on us."

It was decided then, NOT would be moving up.


	4. Update (Please read!)

**Hey again! I wanted to let you all know that due to the suggestions I've received, I am editing/updating all of the currently posted chapters to give everything a refresher. I really want to update everything to fit my ideas, and now that I'm rereading my posts, I don't like what I have written, so it's all got to go. I have hopefully improved in writing and overall story flow, so there should be significant changes to old chapters as well as the new one that is almost ready for posting. I'm BEYOND EXCITED to post this story, so please submit some OCs, you guys! :D**

 **If you have previously submitted a character, even in the last few days PM me letting me know you want to be in the fic because I actually have received so many PMs that I haven't been able to keep up. So PM me twice if you need to for me to respond. And I really wanted to thank you all for supporting me through my rough time, I am forever grateful to you guys. I'm so touched by the PMs I've received, you all make life so much better. Thank you. It's been so tough, but knowing I'm not alone has helped so much. I have met so many kind people on this site, and I'm just so lucky to know you guys. Thank you.**

 **SYOC OPEN**


End file.
